A Brother's Love
by CarefulWithThatMic
Summary: A/U fic Spock's family adopts a Romulan child, a little girl. Her dream is to see the reunification of the Romulan and Vulcan people, but a series if events on the Enterprise make it impossible for her fight for change. Spock is willing to do what it takes to make his sister's dream come true. Contains angst, fluff, humor, romance, and everything in between.
1. Chapter 1

This is an A/U fic, a lot of it is canon and a lot is my imagination. This was a joy to write. I hope you enjoy reading it! I do not have a beta so any mistakes are mine. Feedback is always appreciated. I do not own or profit from Star Trek.

 **A Brother's** **Love**

 **Part 1**

Sarek decided it would be logical to walk home from the Embassy. His day had not provided any reprieve, and he felt it necessary to take the time to sort his thoughts before returning to his dwelling, where his human wife Amanda and young son Spock, who was eleven earth years of age, awaited his arrival. He used this time alone to collect his thoughts and channel his emotions. He had been called from his duties at the Embassy that day to pick up Spock from school, who had physically fought one of his classmates. Sarek thought about the conversation that he had with his son upon meeting him.

"They called you a traitor," Spock said, trying to justify his emotional outburst.

Sarek took a seat next to him. "Emotions run deep within our race… in many ways more deeply than in humans. Logic offers a serenity that humans seldom experience. The control of feelings… so that they do not control you."

He was somewhat caught off guard by Spock's next statement. "You suggest that I should be completely Vulcan… and yet you married a human."

"As ambassador to Earth it is my duty to observe and understand human behavior. Marrying your mother was… logical."

It was not a lie; but it was not the whole truth, either. Sarek thought about his wife Amanda as he walked. He loved her dearly, as illogical as it was, and he loved his son. It was the only emotion that he found himself to have little to no control over.

As he walked and pondered the day's events, something above him in the sky caught his attention. At first it was only a small dot in the sky, but as it grew larger and a parachute deployed from it, he recognized it as an escape pod of some kind. He walked briskly toward the capsule as it landed, knowing that whoever was in it would likely need assistance.

He approached the pod cautiously, not recognizing it as part of either a Vulcan or human ship. When he pulled the release and the hatch opened he was unprepared for what lay inside it. It's contents were unexpected, but he quickly reigned in his shock and thought of the most logical way to deal with the situation. Inside the pod lay a small, female child with pointed ears and wide, terrified, human looking eyes. She looked no more than six or seven earth years of age, and was clearly exhausted by her journey.

"I am called Sarek. Do not be frightened, child. I wish to help you. What is your name?"

"Silesia," came her whispered reply.

Sarek was again taken aback. It was not a Vulcan or human name, but a Romulan name.

"Silesia, may I help you out of the pod?" he asked softly and she nodded her consent. He gripped her under the arms, pulled her out of the pod, and tried standing her on her feet. She was too tired, however and her legs simply gave way. He picked her back up and held her in one arm as he grabbed the small bag of belongings that were stuffed into the pod with her. He slung the bag over his shoulder and then looked at the child in his arms. She looked into his eyes and studied his face intently. He was again shocked when she raised her hand and placed her fingers next to his temple. Surely this child was not trying to meld with him?! It was believed that Romulans had lost that ability a millennia ago.

"May I…" she asked tentatively, "It is logical for me to know your intentions." Her name was Romulan but she spoke like a Vulcan.

Sarek swallowed hard and then nodded his consent. "You may proceed."

He closed his eyes as she touched his face, and she did indeed enter his thoughts. She searched him to find out about his home life and intentions. He felt her great fear and apprehension as she began, but felt it subside through each passing moment of the meld. Sarek wanted to search her thoughts as well, but waited until he could ask her permission.

After only a minute or two, she let her hand drop away and sighed with relief. "You are safe. You are a logical person, but also kind," she said quietly and then rested her head on his shoulder, the meld taking the last of her energy.

"Come, Silesia," Sarek said, "You require sustenance. We will go to my dwelling, and then figure out where you belong."

Her head shot up and he saw the panic in her eyes. "I belong here, Sarek! On Vulcan! You cannot send me back to Romulus! They will kill me for the sins of my father!" She started to cry and her body trembled in his arms.

Sarek did not try to control the compassion that he felt for her, for compassion was one of the few logical emotions. "Do not fear, little one, I will not send you back to Romulus. You will be safe with me and my family for now."

This time Sarek raised his hand to her face, "May I have your thoughts?"

She nodded her agreement and then closed her eyes as Sarek began to search her mind. Sarek was horrified by what he saw. Her human mother was publicly executed on Romulus, accused of being a spy. Her father took her into hiding. He was a revolutionary on Romulus. Sarek saw him speaking to a large crowd, telling them that the only way that they could truly be free and have peace was to embrace the logic of their Vulcan ancestors. Telling them that they did not have to completely purge their emotions but learn to control them, and that logic would lead to serenity that was unknown to them. He was branded as a traitor and hunted by the Romulan authorities to be executed, along with his half breed child. When he knew that the authorities were closing in on them he packed a small bag for his daughter. Sarek felt grief wash over him as he watched the scene play out in his mind. "Silesia, my precious child, it is no longer safe for you to be with me. We are special, my child, because we we're born with the telepathy of our Vulcan ancestors. Romulans fear change. They fear that which they do not understand. It is easier for them to kill us. I taught you all I know of the teachings of Surak. I've taught you to mind meld and you've learned the benefits of meditation. You know that it is only logical for you to go now. There is a cargo ship waiting to take you to Vulcan. On Vulcan, they will want to mind meld with you, and it is logical that you let them. You are too young to articulate everything that is happening. But do not be afraid to ask for their thoughts as well. You must be able to discern their intentions."

"I do not wish to leave you, father," Silesia said as her tears flowed.

"I know, my daughter, but it is the only way. I cannot hide from the authorities forever and when they find me they will kill me. Go to Vulcan. Learn their ways and the teachings of Surak. Maybe someday things on Romulus will change, and you can return to teach the others." He pulled his daughter to him for one last hug. "I do love you, my child." He pulled away from her and raised his hand in a Vulcan salute, "Live long and prosper, Silesia."

Sarek gasped as he pulled his hand away and felt the tears running down his cheeks. Silesia reached up and wiped them off of his face. "Father said that emotions are sometimes transferred during a mind meld. I am sorry for making you cry, Sarek."

Sarek shook his head, "It is unnecessary for you to apologize. I am sorry for your loss, and for the hardship that you have endured. Come now. Let us go to my dwelling. My wife Amanda and son Spock are no doubt concerned of my absence."

"Amanda? Is she…?"

"Human?" Sarek finished, "Yes. My son Spock is half human, like you."

She looked relieved at his statement, but said no more. Sarek secured her bag on his shoulder and also remained silent as she rested her head on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sarek quietly sung her an old Vulcan lullaby as he walked, and soon she was soundly asleep in his arms.

As Sarek entered his dwelling, he heard his wife call to him from the kitchen, "Sarek, you're late! I was beginning to worry!" She came out into the common area and gasped when she saw the small, dusty child in his arms. "Sarek, my goodness, is she alright? Who does she belong to?"

"I will explain everything to you, my cherished one, but first I must lay her down to rest. Where is Spock?"

"He's in his room meditating."

"Fetch him, please. We will convene in the kitchen to discuss the situation." Sarek laid the sleeping child on the couch in the common area, then took her bag into the kitchen. He sat at the table and waited until Amanda and Spock joined him. He told them of Silesia, how he recovered her from the escape capsule, and the information that he'd obtained from the joining of their minds.

"The poor dear," Amanda said as she opened the small bag of the child's belongings and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She opened it and scanned over it silently, her eyes getting wide. "Sarek, look at this."

Sarek took the paper from her and started reading it aloud, so that Spock and Amanda could also learn it's contents. It said,

"Greetings to you, my Vulcan brothers and sisters. If you are reading this then my daughter Silesia has made it to Vulcan. It was no longer safe to keep her on Romulus. If you have joined your mind to hers, then you already know of my intentions. It is my dying wish that my daughter remains on Vulcan, to learn the Vulcan ways and the teachings of Surak. She was born a touch telepath, as was I, and knows meditation and the basic teachings of Surak. I would like her to continue her Vulcan studies that began on Romulus. Romulus is changing. The people grow weary of war and conquering, and many are beginning to embrace the Vulcan way. It is dangerous, as Vulcan teachings have been outlawed here. It is illogical, however, as Romulans and Vulcans are one people who have simply grown apart. It is my wish to see Vulcans and Romulans reunited as one, but I'm afraid it will not happen in my lifetime. Please care for my daughter. Teach her the Vulcan way. However, while I wish for her to find serenity in logic, I cannot ignore the fact that she is half human. Do not shield her from humans. Teach her as a Vulcan, but do not shun her human side. Simply teach her to control it. I do not wish for her to obtain Kolinahr, and purge all of her emotion. I want her to be aware of it, in control of it and to learn from it. I believe that humans and Vulcans are both extremists, and that perfect serenity lies in between the extremes of both. I know this is a lot to ask. If you cannot fulfill my wishes for my child, I pray that you will find someone who can. One thing that I've always admired about Vulcan's is the teaching that compassion is indeed a logical emotion. Have compassion for my child. Her struggles have been numerous. In her bag you will find her record of birth and a few of her belongings. Live long and prosper, my Vulcan brothers and sisters, so that my Silesia may also live long and prosper. Gratefully,

S'TLai Cretak of Romulus"

After a moment of silence, Spock began to speak, addressing his father. "Sa-mekh, may I offer my opinion on the situation?"

"Your opinion is important in this matter, Spock. You may speak."

"It seems… It seems logical that she remain here, with us. We are in the best position to truly fulfill her father's wishes. Your wife, my mother is human. We live on Vulcan. She can learn the teachings of Surak and still have a human to relate to. As I am also half human, it is only logical that I step into the role of her brother. I understand the difficulties she will face and I am in the best position to prepare her for her Vulcan studies as a being that is not fully Vulcan. Perhaps... she can help me to better channel my emotion as well. We can learn from one another."

Amanda smiled at her son and brushed her thumb across his cheek. "Out of the mouth of babes," she said quietly, and Sarek nodded his agreement, understanding the old, Terran saying.

Sarek looked at Spock and said, "My son, you are still young, only a few years older than the child in the common area, but your logic is flawless in your assessment. We are indeed in the best position to care for her. If we all agree, I will make the arrangements for her to be permanently placed into our family."

"I agree, sa-mekh," Spock said quietly.

"Of course, Sarek," Amanda said.

"My family honors me with their generosity," Sarek replied, and touched his hand to Amanda's for a Vulcan kiss.

Before they could excuse themselves from the table, they heard a small voice from the kitchen doorway. "Sarek?" Silesia called sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Silesia, come. Meet my family," Sarek called to her. She nervously went and stood beside Sarek, leaning into his side for comfort.

"This is my wife, Amanda, and my son, Spock."

"Hi," she whispered and Amanda smiled.

"Welcome to our home. It is nice to have you."

"Greetings, Silesia," Spock said.

Sarek then stood and spoke to his family, "My wife, would you draw a bath for the little one? Spock, finish preparing our meal, I will go to the shop to acquire her new clothes. We can discuss more when we sit down together for our meal."

Once she was bathed and dressed, Silesia sat to eat with the rest of the family. It was tradition on Vulcan to eat meals in silence, but as this was not a fully Vulcan home, they did not adhere to that particular custom.

"Silesia, I have discussed your situation with my family," Sarek said. "We have agreed that it would be logical for you to permanently join our family. As we are a household comprised of both humans and Vulcans, we are in the best position to fulfill your father's wishes."

Silesia sighed with relief and her whole body relaxed. Her lip started to tremble but suddenly she sat up straight and schooled her features.

"Sarek, Amanda, Spock, I thank you for your generosity and for honoring my father's wishes," she said cordially, but her lip still trembled.

Amanda put down her utensils, pushed her chair back and opened her arms, "Silesia, sweetheart, come here," she said.

Silesia jumped up from her chair, ran into Amanda's arms and sobbed. Amanda held her and rocked her as she cried, "Everything is going to be OK. You're safe with us and we're happy you're here." Amanda stood, still holding the crying little girl. "You two finish eating. I will take care of this," she said to Sarek and Spock and then took her out of the kitchen.

Once they were alone, Spock looked at his father. "Why does she cry, sa-mekh? Is she not pleased to be with us? We will fulfill her father's wishes. Her tears are… illogical."

Sarek wiped his mouth and put his napkin down. "Spock… this may be difficult for you to understand, but her tears are indeed logical."

"But you have taught me that crying is illogical," Spock responded, and Sarek continued.

"As Vulcans we are trained from birth to control our emotions, and let logic dictate our thoughts and actions. Her father taught her the teachings of Surak, meditation and melding, but on Romulus she was not in a position to openly practice what she was taught. She has been through trial and hardship greater than many of us can understand. She has travelled to Vulcan alone and was fortunate enough to find a family that could raise her in accordance with her father's wishes. She is experiencing relief, and most certainly anxiety, grief and anguish over what she has experienced. Those emotions would be difficult for even a full Vulcan to control. They are no doubt overwhelming, which is why her tears are logical. Sometimes, for those who have not been fully disciplined in logic, the best way to purge emotion is to cry. I know that, on occasion, your mother has allowed you to cry in private, with her. That display of emotion made it easier for you to control them later, did it not?"

Spock looked shocked for a moment then looked down at his lap, "I was… unaware that you knew of that. When I feel overwhelmed, it does help to release those emotions by crying. How did you become aware of that? Do you feel that I dishonor you in that way?"

"Your mother and I do not keep things from each other. You do not dishonor me, my son. You are half human. It will be more difficult for you to control your emotions than it would for a fully Vulcan child. It is logical that you have an outlet for your emotion when you are feeling overwhelmed. But that should be kept private. You must practice keeping your emotions in control, especially among your peers, even though it is then that it is the most difficult. If you can master that practice, then you will be worthy of the Kolinahr, regardless of the pureness of your blood."

"Forgive me, father, but I do not think I will ever be disciplined enough to obtain Kolinahr. My emotion is great sometimes. I do not know if I will ever be able to fully purge it."

"Spock, even the most disciplined Vulcan, who has obtained Kolinahr, is not free of emotion."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I do not understand. Kolinahr is the ritual in which all emotion is purged, is it not?"

"It is indeed a ritual Spock, but it's intention should not be taken literally. As we discussed earlier, emotions run deep within our race. We have them, it is written in our DNA. It is impossible to fully purge them, but quite possible to fully control them. That is what the Kolinahr truly represents. Having complete control of emotions, not being completely void of them."

"There is much for me to learn," Spock replied, pondering his father's words.

"You are still young, Spock. In time, I have no doubt that you will master control of your emotions. Some emotions are more difficult to control than others, like anger. Some, like compassion, are illogical to control. Others are impossible to control."

Again Spock raised an eyebrow, "All emotions are controllable, are they not?"

"Spock…" Sarek replied with a thoughtful look on his face, "you asked me this morning why I married your mother. I married her because I love her."

Spock nodded, looking as if he was having an epiphany, and then stood from the table, "You honor me with your wisdom. I will return to my room to contemplate your words and meditate."

"And you honor me with your intelligence and understanding, my son. You may be excused."

Sarek remained at the table and pondered the conversation that he had with his son. It was logical that Spock know the truth. He had seen other Vulcan parents raise their children to believe that it was possible to completely purge their emotion. Many were left confused and felt like they had brought shame and dishonor to their families when their emotions remained, regardless of how perfectly controlled they were. Sarek did not wish those feelings on his son. He looked up and saw his wife smiling at him from the doorway.

"How is the little one?" He asked as she sat across from him at the table.

"She is sleeping. Sarek, you are an honorable and wise man, and you are a wonderful father. I love and cherish you my husband."

"I cherish you also, my wife."

Late that night, Spock lay awake in his room, pondering the conversation that he had with his father. He was surprised to hear a soft knock at his door.

"Enter," he said. He watched as Silesia came in and quietly closed the door behind her.

"I apologize for waking you," she said nervously, "I had a nightmare."

Spock sat up in his bed, "Sleep is escaping me this evening. You did not wake me. Come," He patted the bed next to him and she jumped up and sat next to him.

"Did you have a bad dream too, Spock?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No. I just cannot sleep. Thankfully there is no school tomorrow so we can sleep in a little. What did you dream about?"

She shivered suddenly, pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I do not think it is logical to talk about it," she replied.

Spock got up, pulled out an extra blanket, and wrapped her in it before getting back into bed. He pulled his covers over himself but remained sitting, leaning against the wall. "You have been through much hardship," Spock said quietly, "It is understandable that you will have bad dreams. My mother says that even though it might not be logical, it helps to talk about such things."

"I do not wish to talk about it," she said as a tear dropped down her cheek.

Spock thought for a moment about what his father said about her tears being logical. "It is logical for you to cry, Silesia. I cry sometimes, when father is not home. My mother says that it can help you control your emotions later."

Silesia nodded and wiped her eyes, and Spock reached up and grabbed a book off of his nightstand. "This book has been in my mother's family for many generations," he said quietly, running his hand over the bright red cover, "It is called 'The Story of Ferdinand', would you like me to read it?"

The little one nodded, pulled the covers tightly around her shoulders and snuggled up next to her new brother. Both children fell asleep before he finished the story, Spock with the book still in one hand and his other arm wrapped around Silesia, whose head was resting on his chest.

Amanda woke early, as she always did, and put on coffee before going to check on the children. She quietly opened the door to Spock's room and was nearly brought to tears at the sight of the children together, her old book still in Spock's hand. She quickly grabbed her camera and snapped an image. Sarek came out of his room and raised his eyebrow at the sight of the children.

"We should not allow this to become a habit, Amanda."

"Oh, Sarek, it was her first night! The poor dear was scared and probably couldn't sleep. Spock was just reading her a story. Was it not logical for him to offer comfort in her time of need?"

Sarek closed the door, allowing the children to sleep and pulled Amanda into his arms. "My wife," he said with a faint hint of a smile on his face, "I find that my logic is uncertain where you and our children are concerned."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Twenty Years Later**

"First Officer's Personal Log, U.S.S. Enterprise, stardate 5467.06. We are enroute to Starbase four, where will we pick up a group of science students to catalog anomalies in the Galian system for two standard weeks before returning them to Earth to complete their studies. Among those students will be my sister, Silesia. As long as I've known her she has been brilliant and eager to learn. She has already obtained an advanced degree in political science and is now working on a second degree in astrophysics. It has been four years, eight months and fourteen days since I've seen my sister last and her presence on the ship will be most welcome. I hope to persuade the Captain for some personal time while we are enroute to the Galian system to catch up. Once we are there, there will be plenty of work to do."

Spock closed his log and began brewing tea. He was expecting Captain Kirk for a game of chess, and called out, "Enter," when he heard the door chime.

"Mr. Spock," the captain greeted, and they took their seats and begin playing.

"Jim," Spock said as he contemplated his next move, "As I am sure you are aware, we will be reaching Starbase four in 19.6 hours, present speed. There we will pick up the science students for the survey in the Galian system."

"Yes, and I certainly don't envy you, Spock. You're going to have your hands full with eager, young college students for two weeks."

"Indeed. It will take us approximately two days to get from Starbase four to the Galian system. During that time, the students will have no assigned tasks."

"Are you afraid that they'll get bored, Mr. Spock, is that it?" Jim asked with a smile.

"It would be illogical for me to fear the inactivity of others," Spock said, and Jim snorted a laugh. "Captain, during one of those two days of travel, I'd like to request relief from my duties."

"Spock, is everything OK? You never ask for time off. Are you sick?"

"I assure you that I am in perfect health. One of the students that will be joining us is my sister, Silesia. I would like to use that time to spend with her."

"Your sister? Spock I didn't know that you had a sister! Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"The subject never came up until today," Spock stated.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" Jim asked, swirling his Saurian brandy around in his glass, the chess game momentarily forgotten.

"It has been almost five years."

"Well, of course you can have a day off! In fact, take both days off! That's an order! If we get desperate on the bridge, you won't be far, anyway."

"Thank you, Jim. I am anxious for you to meet her."

"I'm anxious to meet her. So tell me, what's she like? Does she look like you?"

"She does not look like me. We are not biologically related." Jim raised an eyebrow at him and Spock continued. "Silesia was born on Romulus, to a human mother and a Romulan father. Her father was a revolutionary on Romulus, who taught others that the only way to obtain freedom and peace was to embrace the teachings of Surak and the Vulcan way of logic. His wife was executed by Romulan authorities and he took Silesia into hiding. Knowing that they could not hide forever, he put Silesia on a cargo ship bound for Vulcan. She was ejected in an escape pod onto Vulcan, and found by my father on his way home from the embassy. She was immediately accepted into our family. It was only logical, as we were in the best position to fulfill her father's wishes."

"Her father's wishes?" Jim asked, enraptured by his story.

Spock sipped his tea and continued, "Silesia is human and Romulan. Romulans are, in every sense, Vulcans who have evolved off of Vulcan. He believed that humans and Vulcans were both extremists, and that perfect serenity lies in between them. He did not wish his daughter to obtain Kolinahr and purge all emotion. He hoped that she would be educated in logic on Vulcan but still be able to explore her human half without suppression."

"So because your mother is human, your father Vulcan…" Jim said quietly, understanding what he was saying.

"And because I myself am half human, it was logical that she become part of our family."

"So she's not strictly Vulcan like you? She's more human?" Jim asked, fascinated to learn more.

"She has embraced Vulcan logic without letting go of her human emotion. Silesia is… Silesia. She is quite unique in the universe. You will just have to see for yourself."

"I look forward to it, Spock," Jim said with a smile.

The next day, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Lieutenant Commander Scott waited in the transporter room for the students to arrive. They had a few minutes to spare yet, and Dr. McCoy looked at Spock with an amused smile and a gleam in his eyes.

"Well now, Mr. Spock, how come you never told us that you had a sister?" Dr. McCoy asked.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "We had not previously been in a situation for me to disclose something of such a personal nature."

Dr. McCoy rolled his eyes, "I tell ya, Spock, you never cease to amaze me."

"The students are ready to beam aboard, sir," the transporter tech called.

"Energize," the Captain gave the order.

A few seconds later, there were six students on the transporter pad. Five humans, three male and two female, and the only student with pointed ears, Silesia.

"Welcome aboard The Enterprise," Kirk said, stepping forward, "I'm Captain James Kirk, this is my first officer, Commander Spock, my chief medical officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy, and my chief engineer, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott. I am eager to see your work in the Galian system. It will take us two days travel at Warp four to get there. So for the next two days you're free to relax and enjoy the ship. Then you will be in the capable hands of Commander Spock for the survey. I'm sure you're tired after a long journey from earth to Starbase four. Mr. Scott will give you a brief tour of the ship, show you our recreation and dining facilities, then show you to your quarters. It's always a pleasure to help young minds in the pursuit of knowledge."

"Thank you, Captain," they all answered sincerely.

"Right," Scotty said, holding up his hand, "if you'll just follow me, lads and lassies, I'll give ya the grand tour."

All of the students, except Silesia, followed Mr. Scott out of the transporter room. Spock stepped forward toward his sibling, while Kirk and Dr. McCoy watched enraptured on how this was going to play out. Spock raised his hand in a Vulcan salute, and Silesia did the same, except she moved toward him and pressed her palm against his.

Spock was the first to speak, "It is my understanding," he said with a perfectly straight face, an eyebrow jutting upward, "that Starfleet will allow just about anyone onto a starship these days." His face remained neutral, but no one missed the spark of humor in his eyes.

"Humor is illogical, Spock," she said with a smile before throwing herself at him for a hug. Kirk and McCoy watched, astonished, as he wrapped his arms around her and returned her affection.

"It is agreeable to see you again, ko-kai," Spock said as he pulled away and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm happy to see you, Spock. We have a lot of catching up to do. When you're off duty, of course."

"Indeed. Captain Kirk was gracious enough to relieve me of my duties for the next two days. That should provide ample time for us to be reaquainted."

"Thank you, Captain Kirk," she said warmly.

"Don't mention it," the Captain replied. McCoy just stood and stared with a goofy smile on his face, enchanted by this emotional Vulcan.

"Spock, Dr. McCoy, and I usually have our evening meal together in the officers mess. We'd be honored if you'd join us this evening," Kirk said and McCoy suddenly spoke up as well, eager to get to know her better.

"Yes, join us for dinner! We'd be pleased as punch to have you, darlin'" McCoy said.

Spock raised an eyebrow at him and Silesia smiled, "That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

"Come, Silesia," Spock said, "I will give you a tour of the ship and show you to your quarters. Captain, Dr. McCoy," he said and they smiled as they watched her follow him out.

"Well I'll be," McCoy said, "Did you see that, Jim? He made a joke and openly showed affection… I didn't know the hobgoblin had it in him."

"I think he's more human than he let's on, Bones," Jim replied with a smile.

"Miss Silesia, good to see you again!" Dr. McCoy said as she and Spock sat down to eat with him and the captain.

"Hello Doctor, Captain," she replied, trying to push her feelings of discomfort aside. It was illogical for her to feel uncomfortable. The Captain and Dr. McCoy were Spock's closest friends.

"So, tell us a little bit about yourself," Bones said as they ate. "To be honest, none of us even knew that Spock had a sister until yesterday."

"It would have been illogical for him to discuss such personal matters with no appropriate reason," she stated simply, not looking the least bit offended that Spock had never mentioned her.

Dr. McCoy smiled, "There's that Vulcan logic."

"What would you like to know of me, Dr. McCoy?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with telling us, darlin'," he replied. "You and Spock seem so much different. Yet you were raised together, if I'm not mistaken?"

"I was born on Romulus and lived there for the first seven years of my life. My father, fearing for my safety, sent me to Vulcan in hopes that I could find a family that would teach me Vulcan logic without suppressing my human emotion. Spock's family was able to do that remarkably well. I was… lucky, that it was Sarek who found me. Spock was eleven earth years of age when I joined his family. We were brought up in the same home but we were raised differently, as our individual needs required. Quite logical."

"That must have been difficult," Jim cut in, "All alone on a new planet with a new family."

"Indeed. It was considerably difficult for a time. I stretched Sarek's emotional control to its limits more than once in those early days," she said with a small smile. "I was lucky to have Spock to teach, guide and comfort me in those turbulent years. I would not be where I am today without him."

"I always knew you were a big softie underneath all of that logic, Spock," Bones said, "I'd pay real money to see what you were like as a child."

Silesia reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small wallet, full of pictures.

"Illogical," Spock said upon seeing her cherished pictures.

"Shut up, Spock, I know you have pictures too, you just don't carry them around like I do. It is easy for me to remember the hard times on Romulus," she said softly as she flipped through the pictures in the wallet, "I carry these so that no matter where I am, I can always remember that my good times have been greater than the bad."

"Logical," Bones said with a smile, which she returned.

"These are my favorite pictures," she said, handing two of them over for Jim and Bones to see, "This picture was taken by Amanda, after my first night on Vulcan in their home. I had a nightmare, Spock read to me until I fell asleep."

"Well ain't that the most precious thing I ever saw," Bones said with a smile, "I always knew you had a soft spot, hobgoblin. This proves it."

Spock raised an eyebrow at her, but quickly placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed. He projected a feeling of love and nostalgia. She knew that he was not upset for sharing the photos with his friends.

"And what about this picture?" Jim asked, holding the other photo. It was a family photo showing Sarek, Amanda, Spock and Silesia in traditional Vulcan robes outside of a temple of some sort.

"That was the day that I officially became a daughter of Sarek of the Clan of Surak. I bonded with my new family in that temple."

"Bonded?" Jim asked.

"It is not a bonding in the way that humans understand it," Spock spoke up, "Much like Vulcan husbands and wives are telepathically connected, there is a similar, lesser bond that exists between parents, children and siblings. Usually, this bond happens naturally, but because Silesia was brought into our family under irregular circumstances, the bond had to be cemented by the elders. Needless to say, we were all relieved that it was successful."

"Is it often unsuccessful?" Bones asked curiously.

"Indeed," Silesia replied. "It is uncommon to begin with that children on Vulcan are adopted into families which they do not belong to biologically. Often the adoption, such as my own, has come from traumatic circumstances, and the mind of the child is too weak or traumatized to cement the bond."

"But yours wasn't," Jim concluded with a smile, sipping his coffee and handing the pictures back to her.

"Silesia has always possessed a keen mind and great intelligence. The bond was cemented that day and remains strong," Spock replied.

"So you two are bonded… does that mean you can read each other's minds?" Bones asked.

"No, doctor. The bond between siblings is simply an awareness of the other. For example, every time Spock has been injured, even while he was off planet or on the Enterprise, I have been aware of it. But the bond was never severed so I knew that he was OK."

"Fascinating," Dr. McCoy said and Silesia smiled at him.

"That's usually Spock's line, Doctor."

"I'm curious," Jim spoke up again, "You were born and raised on Romulus and your mother was human. Romulans hate humans, they're not even allowed into the Neutral Zone, let alone onto Romulus."

"That is only partially correct Captain. Humans are allowed on Romulus, when they are brought in as prisoners on military ships and sold as slaves. Every Romulan male is required to give two years of service in the military. My mother was captured by Romulans on a now conquered Earth colony, Terra four, during my father's final few months of military service. He was tasked with keeping the humans alive on the ship and he and my mother fell in love. He purchased her as a slave, but allowed her to live freely at his side. I was born a year later. Several years later, the government found out and executed her, and that is when my father took me into hiding. I left for Vulcan a few weeks later. My father was killed shortly thereafter."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kirk replied, looking down into his coffee.

"It is illogical for you to feel remorse for your question, or for what happened. If those things had not happened, I would not be enjoying the freedom and education that I have today."

"Well," Jim said after he finished his coffee, "I'm up for a game of chess, care to join me, Spock?"

"Captain, I really should spend this time with my sister."

"Of course, Spock," Jim replied but Silesia spoke up.

"Nonsense. I'll be here for two weeks. You have the next two days off, that's plenty of time for us to catch up. Go play chess with the Captain. I'm sure I can keep myself occupied for a few hours before bed."

"If you'd like to join me, Silesia, I can show you sickbay and introduce you to Dr. M'Benga and Nurse Chapel. Then we can end the evening with some cards and Kentucky Bourbon. How 'bout it?" Bones asked.

"Really, Doctor McCoy, I cannot allow you to let my sister overindulge in alcohol," Spock began but Silesia cut him off.

"Really, Spock, I am a grown woman, both on Vulcan and in the eyes of the Federation. And I do not overindulge. I simply indulge," she replied and Dr. McCoy grinned.

"I'll see you later, Spock. Thank you for the fine meal and fine company, Captain Kirk."

Kirk smiled, "My pleasure."

Bones offered his arm to Silesia, "Shall we, darlin'?"

After a few games of chess, Spock went to find his sister. He was relieved when he signaled outside of her door and she yelled, "Enter!"

"Spock, come in!" She called after the door opened.

"I must say that I am relieved that you are not inebriated on the good doctor's bourbon."

"I told you that I do not overindulge. That would be illogical. The doctor was a perfect gentleman, quite a pleasant man."

"You have not known him for as long as I have," Spock replied, but she knew he was teasing. "Your quarters are adequate? Do you require anything?"

"No, no everything's fine, Spock."

"You seem… distracted," Spock observed.

"Huh? No, I'm OK. Just tired after a long trip."

"Then I will take my leave and see you in the morning."

"OK, goodnight Spock."

Spock and Silesia spent the next two days catching up. She told him of her current studies and listened as he gave her an overview of what they expected to do when they reached the Galian system. Once they reached their destination, all of the students kept busy cataloging planets and gaseous anomalies. On the fifth day of the survey, Spock was in the lab with the students when the alarm sounded, signaling a red alert.

"Commander Spock to the bridge!" Uhura called through the com.

"Stay here. I will return," Spock told the startled students before rushing out.

"Report," Spock said as he strode onto the bridge and sat at his station.

"Romulan Warbird just decloaked, bearing 907 mark 3," Uhura replied.

"Shields at maximum, Captain," Chekov said, "Weapons are ready at your command."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, Mr. Chekov," Captain Kirk replied. "Uhura, hail the Romulan ship."

"Aye, sir. Channel opened."

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise. We are on a peaceful mission here, with a group of civilian science students, cataloging planets and gaseous anomalies. We are not looking for trouble. If you'd like, we'll leave this area peacefully. Please respond."

Suddenly the face of a Romulan appeared on the screen. "Captain Kirk. I am Commander Terrh Koval of Romulus. You are harboring a criminal on your vessel. We demand the criminal be beamed aboard our ship immediately."

"First of all, you will demand nothing from me. Secondly, I assure you, there are no criminals aboard the Enterprise," the Captain responded, "Just our crew and a group of science students from earth."

"One of your science students is a Romulan criminal, wanted on Romulus for conspiracy. Her name is Silesia Cretak of Romulus."

Spock jumped up from his seat, "I assure you Commander, there is no one on this vessel by that name."

"That is a lie," the Romulan said.

"I am a Vulcan. I am incapable of lying. There are six students on board. Five are Terran and one is Vulcan. There are no Romulans on this ship."

"She escaped to Vulcan as a child so not to suffer the fate of her traitorous parents. We have a warrant for her arrest, and we know that she is among the students on your ship."

"Surely, Commander," Captain Kirk spoke up, "You would not arrest an innocent person for the crimes that her parents committed when she was a child?"

"She is not innocent, Captain. We have evidence to show that she has been in contact recently with the Romulan people. Spreading Federation and Vulcan propaganda, speaking against the Romulan Empire. She has conspired to create civil war on Romulus. That crime is punishable by death under Romulan law. You have one hour to beam the criminal over to our ship. If you do not comply, we will destroy your ship and everyone on it. Commander Koval out."

The bridge was silent and Kirk went over to the com. "Bridge to sickbay. Bones, did you get all that?"

"Yeah, I heard it, Jim. Green blooded bastards."

"Meet me and Spock in turbolift 3. Sulu, you have the conn."

"Aye, sir."

When the turbolift doors opened, Bones was already inside waiting for them. "What are we gonna do, Jim?" he asked.

"Captain," Spock spoke up, "I will not hand my sister over to the Romulans."

"We might not have a choice, Spock. If they have a legal warrant, interstellar law says…"

"As you would say, Captain, to hell with interstellar law!" Spock said, raising his voice, and letting his rigid emotional control slip away, "It is of no concern to me if they have one hundred warrants. I will NOT hand my sister over to the Romulans. You must arrest me, or more accurately, kill me, before I will allow that to happen."

"OK, Spock, OK, calm down, I won't hand your sister over to the Romulans. Where is she now?"

"She is in laboratory six with the other students," Spock replied, once again in perfect control of his emotions.

"Get her and meet us in my ready room."

"Yes, Captain."

"Students," Spock said as he entered the lab, "Return to your quarters and wait to receive further instruction. Silesia, come with me please."

Spock remained silent as they walked briskly down the hall. "I think I know what this is about," she said as she entered the Captain's ready room, "There are Romulans out there, aren't there? That's why the ship is on red alert."

"Yes, Silesia," the Captain replied, "and they're threatening to destroy the Enterprise unless we hand you over immediately. They say they have a warrant for your arrest. Care to explain?"

Silesia went pale and sunk into the nearest chair. Spock placed his hands on her shoulders and she felt him project calm and also fierce protection. "I will not allow anyone to hand you over to the Romulans," Spock said to her quietly, leveling his gaze at the Captain, "But you must tell us why they are after you."

"They probably want me for conspiracy," she said, sitting up straighter and using every ounce of Vulcan emotional control that she could muster, her face flushing from the effort.

"Yes, that's what they said," Jim replied, "but why? What could you have possibly done to piss off the Romulans to the extent that they want to blow up my ship?"

"Captain, I have done nothing illegal. The charges they have against me are fabricated. I have supplied food and books to the Romulan people. Books on the teachings of Surak, on the amazing deeds of the Federation and Starfleet and the turbulent pasts of Vulcan and Earth that eventually gave way to peace on both worlds. The Romulan people have long grown weary of war and conquering. They are now realizing that they need not be war mongers and conquers forever. There is indeed a light at the end of the tunnel for them! Most see all Romulans as brutal savages, but that is mostly the government and military. The people of Romulus are mostly hard working families who are tired of the current state of the Empire. Many people have realized through the books that I provide that war and conquering are not the way to peace and harmony. My biological father, S'TLai Cretak of Romulus, began planting the seeds of change over 50 years ago. That has grown into almost an entire generation of Romulans who actively defy the government and military, and embrace the Vulcan way of their ancestors. It is not illegal to provide books and sustenance to the people. It is, in fact, quite logical. But I am making a big enough difference there that the government has taken notice. I am an active threat to the Empire. That is why they wish to see me charged, tried and hanged. They will make an example of me, like they did to my mother and my father." Spock closed his eyes, squeezed her shoulders, and remained silent.

"But how do they know it's you?" Dr. McCoy asked, "Were you on Romulus recently?"

Silesia shook her head, "I have not returned to Romulus since I initially left as a child. I have been… foolish. Careless. Illogical. I… I have been corresponding with some of the people. Old friends of my father's and my own childhood friends, now grown. I have been encouraging them not to give up and to embrace the teachings of Surak. And assuring that I will send more books and supplies. No doubt some of that correspondence has fallen into the hands of the government. Foolish. Illogical," she said again.

"Hey," Dr. McCoy said, placing a hand on hers, "It's not foolish or illogical to have friends and help them, or to desire peace."

"Dr. McCoy is quite correct," Spock said, "however, that does not change our current predicament. We have exactly 46 minutes until their weapons come to bear. There may still be others that are cloaked. We cannot risk getting into a firefight, nor will we hand Silesia over to them on fabricated charges."

"We could always beam something inanimate over to them then run like hell," Dr. McCoy suggested with a smirk.

Captain Kirk rolled his eyes at the suggestion, but Spock quirked his eyebrow up curiously, "That is brilliant, Doctor."

"Spock?" Jim said with a confused look on his face. Spock hardly gave consideration to any of Bones' outlandish ideas.

"Captain, the Romulan Warbird has formidable weapons, it would be ill advised to try and fight, especially with the students on board. However, because so much effort and engineering is put into the weapons and cloaking device, they do not put as much effort into the ship's other systems, such as the transporters and the warp drive. If my memory serves me correctly, the top speed of that particular class of Warbird should only be warp five at the maximum. The transporters are of an older design, so it takes a few seconds longer for things to materialize on their end. If we were to beam something over, then get to warp seven as quickly as possible…"

"By the time they realize that they don't have her, we'll be long gone," Jim finished.

"Precisely."

"What do you suggest we beam over instead of the little lady?" Bones inquired.

"I have something," Silesia said, "It is in my quarters. I'll be right back."

When she returned from her quarters she handed the Captain a small, plush toy. Spock raised an eyebrow, "A Surak doll?"

"Yes. I make them in my free time to send to the Romulan children. They have so little toys, and the ones that they do have are usually fake guns and warships. I like to send them a peaceful toy to play with."

Captain Kirk smiled, "Well, that should piss them off sufficiently. Silesia, stay here with doctor McCoy. Spock, I need you on the bridge with me."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied and before he followed the Captain out he turned to his sister, "Do not be anxious. I will keep you safe."

"I know you will sa-kai," she whispered.

He returned to the bridge where the Captain was giving orders.

"Mr. Scott," the Captain called through the com system.

"Scotty here, sir."

"How's our warp core today?"

"Aye, she's just beautiful Captain. I had new dilithium crystals put in at Starbase 4. She could run at warp 9 for a week straight if we needed her to."

"How does warp seven sound until we get to the nearest Starbase?"

"Here I thought you were gonna give me a challenge, Captain!"

"The night is young yet, Mr. Scott. Get ready for warp."

"Aye, sir. She's ready and waiting for ya. Don't you worry, Captain, we'll outrun those Romulan devils, even if I have to get out and push!"

"I certainly hope it doesn't come to that, Mr. Scott. Mr. Chekov, where is the nearest Starbase?"

"Zat would be... Starbase six, sir. In the Deklan system, thirteen hours at warp sewen."

"Plot a course, Mr. Chekov. Mr. Sulu, get ready to go to warp seven on my command. Uhura, hail the Romulan ship."

"Aye, sir. Channel opened."

He watched the screen as the Romulan Commander's face appeared once again. "Captain Kirk, I trust you are ready to comply and beam the criminal to us?"

"Well, before I hand anyone over, I need to see some proof of the charges. A warrant… something."

"Indeed, Captain. We are not so barbaric as you think. I am sending the warrant and charges over to you now."

"We have received the documents from the Romulan ship, Captain," Uhura confirmed.

The Romulan Commander waited patiently as Kirk had the documents translated to Standard looked over them on a small view screen.

"Well, everything appears to be in order," Jim said, "I will accompany her to the transporter room. Get ready to receive your criminal, Commander." He cut the communication with the Romulan ship and Spock followed him off of the bridge and into the transporter room.

"Transporter room to bridge," Kirk called when they got there.

"Reading you loud and clear, sir. Waiting on your command to go to warp," Sulu responded.

Kirk placed the doll on the transporter pad as Spock stepped behind the control console.

"Ready to beam, Captain."

"Energize! Warp speed now Mr. Sulu!"

The Enterprise took off at warp speed as the Romulans waited for their criminal to materialize on the transporter pad. When the transport was complete, the Romulan Commander picked up the doll, confused. When he realized that it was a Surak doll and they had been duped, he screamed in fury and ripped the toy to pieces.

Spock and Captain Kirk returned to the ready room where Bones and Silesia were sitting and talking quietly.

"Captain, we must get the students off of this ship," Spock said succinctly.

"Yes, I know Mr. Spock, which is why we are on our way to Starbase seven. They can be shuttled from there back to earth."

"Sir, if the Romulans found Silesia on the Enterprise, they will surely find her on a shuttle. I cannot take that risk. I request that you allow her to remain on the Enterprise, until such time that we can return her to earth ourselves."

"Spock, I cannot do that," Silesia replied, "I have classes that I need to attend. I am set to obtain my degree in four months, it would be illogical for me to delay that."

"It would be illogical for you to lose your life ko-kai," Spock countered. "The Romulans cannot get to you once you are back on earth. You will remain with me until then, whether that means that you stay on the ship, or I take leave of my duties to take you to earth myself. I will not take my leave of you until I am certain that you are safe."

"That's very chivalrous of you, Mr. Spock," Bones said with a smile and Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Chivalry has nothing to do with it, Doctor. She is an unbonded female who is in danger. It is my logical duty as her brother to protect her."

"Follow me to the bridge," Kirk said suddenly.

Silesia stepped cautiously onto the bridge, nodding politely at the other officers and followed Spock to his science station.

"Mr. Chekov, how far are we from earth at our present speed?" Kirk asked.

"Calculating… We are ninety-six hours from earth at warp sewen, sir," Chekov responded.

"Four days… the students will be getting back early, but that's better than bringing them back dead. Plot a course for earth, Mr. Chekov!"

"Aye, sir! Course plotted, Captain!"

"We could all use a little R&R on earth. We're overdue for shore leave, anyway. Take us home, Mr. Sulu!"

"Aye, sir!"

Silesia left her position at Spock's side and approached the Captain, "Sir, may I return to my quarters?"

"Yes, Silesia, you may," Kirk responded with a small smile, feeling guilty that he briefly considered turning her over to the Romulans. She left the bridge without another word.

"Captain," Spock said quietly.

"Go ahead, Mr. Spock," Kirk answered.

Spock nodded his thanks and then left the bridge to follow her. Silesia sensed Spock walking behind her but did not turn around or acknowledge him. He followed her into her quarters and sat at the desk while she flopped down onto the bed.

"Captain Kirk was going to turn me over to the Romulans, wasn't he?" she asked.

Spock paused and answered carefully, "There was… a brief… a very brief moment that he thought he may not have a choice. We were quickly able to make him realize that it would be illogical to do so."

"Spock, you don't have to pull the High Vulcan routine with me. We did not convince him that it was illogical. You probably told him that the only way the Romulans would get me was over your dead body."

Spock allowed her a small smile, "Those were not my _exact_ words… but that is essentially what I said."

"I could feel your emotion… your fear, then anger, then fierce resolve to protect me. Spock… what would have happened if you weren't the First Officer on this ship? I would probably be on my way to Romulus to be executed."

"Absolutely not," he responded sternly, "Captain Kirk is my closest friend. He is T'hy'la, as is Dr. McCoy, but please do not tell the Doctor that, as I would never hear the end of it. He needed only to speak to you. He would not have handed you over once he knew the truth, even if I was not on board. He is an honorable man."

"I trust your word, my brother. I apologize for ruining our survey of the Galian system, and for becoming a burden to you."

"It is illogical for you to apologize for the shameful deeds of others," Spock said, then surprised her by pulling her up from the bed and into his arms, "You are never a burden. You are my sister and I cherish you. I will do anything that I have to, without regret, to keep you safe. Even if that means leaving Starfleet and living with our parents on Vulcan until I am old and weary."

She smiled at his illogical sentiment and placed both hands on his cheeks, not initiating a full meld, but holding long enough for him to feel the full depth of her love and admiration for him. "You honor me, my brother."

She broke their emotional embrace when she heard her door chime and called, "Enter!"

Dr. McCoy walked in and said, "I just wanted to check on you, darlin'. Those damn Romulans could drive anyone to drink. No offense."

"No offense taken, Doctor. Thank you for your concern. You are an honorable man."

Dr. McCoy beamed at her words, "Now if you could just convince you big brother of that, I'd be golden as an Andorian goose!"

She smiled at him, "Andorian Geese are copper colored Dr. McCoy, not golden."

Spock spoke up, "I must gather the other students and let them know what is happening. Silesia, I will have Lieutenant Uhura announce a meeting in conference room two in ten minutes."

"I will attend, Spock."

Spock simply nodded at them and left the room to return to the bridge.

"Well, missy, do you have any plans for when this meeting is through?" Bones asked.

"I do not, Doctor. I can imagine that we are far away from the Galian system by now. The survey is assuredly over."

"Fascinating," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What is fascinating?"

"You are, darlin'. You look like a Vulcan, with those pointed ears and dark hair. Sometimes you talk and act like a Vulcan. But I can tell from the blush in your cheeks that you have iron based, red blood. And sometimes… sometimes, like when I've seen you smile, or when you were scared and determined like when we were in the ready room, you don't seem Vulcan at all. I've seen you show more emotion in one week than I've seen from Spock in years, yet you were raised together. It's just… fascinating."

"I assure you, Doctor, my brother does have emotion. He just has great control."

"Oh, I know he has emotion. I've seen it, especially since you've been on the ship. Not often, but it's definitely there."

"We were raised differently because it was logical. We are brother and sister, but we are from different worlds. I will tell you something, Doctor, but I will tell you in confidence. I trust you will not discuss it with anyone, especially Spock."

"Of course, darlin'," Bones said seriously.

"I have heard through the proverbial grapevine of the ship that you and Spock are famous for your disagreements," she said with a smile.

Bones blushed, "Yes, well, it's true that there's not much that we agree on. But damn it, deep down, I really love that hobgoblin."

"And he cherishes you, Dr. McCoy. You and Captain Kirk are T'hy'la. He has told me so."

"T'hy'la?"

"It is a word of the ancient Vulcans. There is no direct Standard equivalent, but it translates roughly to cherished friend or brother. T'hy'la is not given lightly, Doctor. You are T'hy'la to Spock. So although he may not show it or say it, he cherishes you."

"Missy, I do believe I'm becoming choked up with emotion. Thank you for telling me that. What a wonderful feeling to know that Spock, that green blooded son of a bitch, cherishes our fights and friendship as much as I do!"

"He does indeed, Doctor."

Bones took her hands in his and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Silesia," he said again, "You're sweet as a Georgia peach in summer; and don't worry. My lips are sealed."

Their sweet moment was interrupted by an announcement by Lieutenant Uhura through the com system. "Attention all University students. Please convene in conference room two in five minutes. Repeat. All University students, please convene in conference room two in five minutes."

"That's me," Silesia said, letting go of the Doctor's hands.

"My shift is over in an hour. Have you been to the Observation Deck yet?" Bones asked.

"I have not."

"It's beautiful. Not much detail when we're at warp, but still awfully pretty. Care to join me for dinner up there?"

"I would be delighted."

"Delighted... Fascinating," he said again, "I'll come get you after my shift," and smiled as he showed himself out.

Silesia sat at the conference table with the other students waiting for Spock to arrive. The chatter died down when he entered the room and took a seat at the head of the table.

"Students, due to unforeseeable circumstances, namely the presence of a Romulan ship, we've been forced to leave the Galian system and return to earth approximately one week early. I have been encouraged by your astute minds and your diligent and thorough work. I was also remarkably encouraged by your behavior in the midst of a potential crisis. The ship went to red alert and I was forced to leave abruptly. Upon my return I observed that you had all continued to work calmly and efficiently. You obeyed my order to return to your quarters without question. In a red alert situation, that is quite commendable for students who are not accustomed to the hazards of space. You were no doubt anxious, but conducted yourselves with remarkable decorum. I dare say that you would all make adequate Starfleet officers. All of you will be receiving perfect scores on this assignment, as well as personal letters from Captain Kirk and myself for your files, commending your exemplary behavior in the face of a potentially hazardous crisis." The students all looked around the table and smiled at each other, and Spock continued, "We will be arriving at earth in four days. The rest of your time on the ship will be at your leisure." He rose from his chair and held up the Vulcan salute. "You are dismissed. Live long and prosper, students."

The students, Silesia included, stood and surprised him as one by one they approached him and saluted him back, saying, "Live long and prosper."

Once the other students were gone, Spock raised an eyebrow at his sister, and she held up her hands defensively, "Don't look at me like that, brother, I did not put them up to that. They chose to do it of their own accord. They've developed a great respect and admiration for you over the last week. I must agree that you are an efficient teacher."

"Thank you," he replied, "Will you be joining me for dinner this evening?"

"Tomorrow, Spock. I am joining Dr. McCoy for dinner on the Observation Deck this evening."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "That sounds quite romantic," he said warily.

"I would not know," she replied simply, "as I have not yet been on the Observation Deck. Is there an issue with my dinner plans, sa-kai?"

"No issue. It is just that sometimes Dr. McCoy can be quite… crass… when he allows his emotions to overwhelm him, which is often."

"He has been nothing but gentle and appropriate with me. He is T'hy'la, is he not? Are you advising me not to attend?"

Spock shook his head, "You may attend if it pleases you. I could not stop you even if i wished to, but I do not. Dr. McCoy _is_ T'hy'la. And because we are not often in the company of females who are not coworkers, I sometimes fail to remember that he is quite old fashioned and gentle when it comes to the opposite sex. My apprehension is… illogical," he admitted. "I will leave you to prepare for dinner."

"I'll catch up with you later, Spock. Thank you."

Siesta went to her quarters to dinner, and Spock made his way down to sickbay.

"Hey, Spock," Bones said as he entered, "What brings you to sickbay? Usually, I can only get you down here if I drag you by your pointed ear or you're unconscious."

"A word in private please, Doctor. Hello Nurse Chapel," Spock said.

"Hello, Mr. Spock," she said shyly.

Spock nodded in her direction, then followed Bones into his office and closed the door behind him.

"Everything alright? You sick?" Bones asked, taking out his scanner and waving it over him.

Spock held up his hand, "You may cease scanning, Doctor. I assure you that I am in perfect health. I understand that you will be having dinner with Silesia on the Observation Deck this evening."

"Yes, that was the plan. Is there a problem?"

"There is no problem. Dinners on the Observation Deck are rumoured to be quite the romantic affair. I wish simply to inquire as to your intentions regarding my sister."

Bones couldn't help but smile at him. "Spock, you're more of a southern gentleman than I give you credit for. I assure you, my intentions are pure. Silesia and I have been getting along very well. She's intelligent and interesting. I just wanted to get to know her better white she's here. In four days she'll be back on earth and we'll be heading back into deep space. It's nice to have good friends waiting for you when you get home."

Spock nodded, satisfied with his answer, "Indeed. Thank you for clarifying that, Doctor. I will leave you to your work," and with that he left, leaving Bones shaking his head.

"That hobgoblin _is_ getting soft."

Dr. McCoy finished his shift, and quickly showered and dressed before walking toward Silesia's quarters with a bottle of wine. He rang the bell and she was at the door waiting for him when it opened. "Hello, Doctor!"

"Hello there darlin'! Well, don't you look pretty as a picture!" She had chosen a modest sundress with short sleeves. It was light blue with a spray of small, white flowers.

"Thank you, Doctor. You also, how does the saying go? Clean up nice."

He laughed and held out his arm, "Thank you, dear! Shall we?"

They walked up to the Observation Deck, and when the door opened she sucked in a breath, "Oh, Doctor McCoy, it is beautiful!"

He walked her over to the large observation window and she stared out in awe of the beauty. "Sure is something, isn't it? And you don't have to be formal. You can call me Leonard. Stay here a moment, I'll prepare our meal."

Doctor McCoy pulled a small table over to the window, then walked over to the replicator. He set their food down on the table, turned on some soft music, poured them both some wine, and then approached her again, "Dinner is served, Milady."

He held out her chair for her and took a seat across from her. "It's lasagna, salad and Italian bread. The lasagna is vegetarian. I just assumed."

"You assumed correctly, Leonard. Thank you."

They chatted of the past as they ate and she listened as Bones told her of growing up in Georgia, and how his ex-wife took their daughter and disappeared after their divorce.

"I am sorry," she said quietly.

"That's bridge under the water, sweetheart," he said with a small smile. "We've both seen our fair share of hard times. It's good that we have friends to be there for us."

"It is indeed," she said, taking his hand across the table.

The music changed and when she heard the opening notes, she gasped, "I love this song! This is an old love song from 20th century earth. Country music, I think they called it. I did not think I would hear it on the Enterprise!"

"You've got good taste, darlin'. This is from my personal collection. Care to dance?"

Her face flushed and she took his hand and let him lead her to another spot in front of the window, looking out into the vast openness of space. He pressed his cheek against hers and swayed slowly and whispered the words to the song as it played.

"I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams"

She pulled away from him slightly and took his face into her hands and looked into his eyes. She didn't initiate a meld, but projected to him her feelings: Great respect, admiration, and immense, intensifying affection.

When he realized what was happening, Bones smiled, "I was just thinking the same thing, darlin'." He leaned in and kissed her gently for a moment, then she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes, she broke their kiss and rested her forehead against his. "It is getting late," she whispered, "I should return to my quarters. Thank you for a wonderful evening, Leonard."

"It was my pleasure. Come on, I'll walk you down." He kissed her again then took her hand and escorted her out.

Captain Kirk decided to see if Silesia was awake so he could make sure she was OK. Spock had told him that she was fine, but the Captain always liked to see for himself. He turned a corner then froze in his tracks when he saw Bones and Silesia stop in front of the door to her quarters. They were holding hands and oblivious to everything but each other.

"I had a wonderful night, Silesia," he heard Bones say, "Thank you, sweetheart."

"I also, had a wonderful night, Leonard. Thank you."

"Would you like to have dinner again tomorrow?" Bones asked.

"I cannot. I am having dinner with Spock."

"What about lunch, then? I'll only have an hour, but I'll jump on any chance to spend more time with you."

"That sounds lovely."

"I'll come get you at noon?"

"See you at noon," she agreed, "Goodnight, Leonard."

"Goodnight, darlin'," Bones said. He kissed her again for a long minute, and the Captain watched as she finally walked into her quarters and the door closed. Dr. McCoy sighed, and with a goofy smile on his face, leaned up against the wall.

"Bones?" Kirk said quietly as he approached, "Bones, what the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm falling in love with a Vulcan, Jim," Bones replied, still in a daze, "Can you believe it? If you'd told me a week ago that I'd be falling in love with a Vulcan I would have had you committed. Crazy what the universe will throw at you…"

"Bones, I… I don't know what to say," Kirk said, "I'm happy for you, but I'm worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Well, she'll be back on earth in four days and not long after that we'll be back in deep space. And what about Spock? What will Spock think?"

"Well, I hope he approves. Underneath all of that Vulcan logic he loves her, and I'm glad he's protective of her... But I hope he knows me well enough to understand that I would never do anything intentionally to hurt her. As for the distance… she's a gem that I'd be willing to wait for. I can only hope that she'd be willing to wait for me, too. I'll tell ya, Jim… she really is something else. Come on. I've got some Romulan Ale in my quarters. We could both use it after today."

The doors to Silesia's quarters had been soundproofed, but only by human standards. Her superior Vulcan/Romulan hearing let her hear every word of of their conversation. She sighed and became lost in thought. The Doctor was falling in love with her, and she was falling in love with him. But how would that work, with them scheduled to be so far away from each other? She was glad to hear that he was willing to wait for. She would certainly wait for him, but her mind was unsettled, and her emotions out of her control. She needed to meditate; but first, she needed to speak to her brother.

Spock was laying in his bed, meditating, when he heard a chime at his door. "Enter!" He called after a moment.

The door opened and Silesia stepped in. "Hey, Spock," she said, and he sat up and beckoned her to sit.

"Hello, ko-kai. How was your meal with the Doctor?"

"It was lovely," she replied with a smile, and then frowned at the doubt that was clouding her mind.

"Is something wrong?" Spock asked.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just… Spock, I believe that I am falling in love with doctor McCoy… And he is falling in love with me."

"Are you certain of this?"

"Yes. I heard him speaking to Captain Kirk outside of my quarters."

"If the feeling is mutual, what is making you so anxious?"

"I seek your blessing, sa-kai. And I seek your wisdom. In four days I will be back on earth, and the Enterprise will be returning to deep space while I complete my studies. I want to make things work with Leonard… but I am unsure of how to accomplish that. I do not know when I will see him again."

Spock steepled his fingers in front of him and thought carefully before replying. "The Doctor is an honorable man. As I have said, he is T'hy'la. If it is my blessing that you seek, then you have it. It is my hope that you find contentment in life. The other matter that you speak of is not so simple. You will indeed be apart for an undetermined amount of time. Is Doctor McCoy willing to wait for you, faithfully, until you can be bonded and together?"

"I believe that he is willing to wait. He told the Captain that I was a 'gem that was worth waiting for.'"

"And are you willing to wait for him?"

"I have never had such feelings for a man before. I have been on dates before, but they have not made me feel the way that Leonard does. I… cannot explain it. I will wait for him. Spock… are you… disappointed that I am seeking to be in a relationship with a human? I know that sa-mekh will not be pleased."

"Silesia," Spock said standing and clasping his hands behind his back, "it would be illogical for me to be disappointed. McCoy is a good man. And I do not think that Sarek will be displeased with your decision. Do you remember when we were children?"

"Of course."

"I know that it was not easy for you to be raised on Vulcan, where it is considered rude to smile or show any emotion. I remember one particularly trying day that you had at school. You were so determined not to show any emotion, and to look at the situation logically. Do you remember the day that I speak of?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what happened on that day."

"I was in the garden after school, attempting to meditate. Sarek came and sat next to me. He said that I was approaching the situation logically by not letting my emotions control me. He advised me to continue my meditation, as to obtain perfect control. He had no doubt that I would be successful."

"That was his way of saying that he was proud of your emotional control."

"I know."

"What happened after that?"

"Sarek left me with my thoughts, then shortly after that our mother came to comfort me. She allowed me to cry and helped me feel better."

"Do you know why our mother sought you out to comfort you?"

"I do not."

"It was because Sarek approached her and advised her that you required comfort. He admitted that he was not in an optimal position to comfort you. Silesia… our parents raised us differently because it was logical to do so. You are, of course, aware of this. I do not believe Sarek will be disappointed if you began a relationship with a human. It is, in fact, only logical that you do so."

Silesia stood and held up her hand to her brother, just as she had done when she first came aboard the Enterprise. She touched her palm to his. "You are right, Spock. It is logical. Your logic has always put mine to shame."

"There is no shame in your logic, or lack thereof. Everything that you have done and accomplished has been based in logic, and you have always been successful in your endeavors, regardless of how much or how little emotion you have shown along the way. Your logic is and always has been sound and you do not allow your emotion to control you. You must always remember though, that logic is the beginning of wisdom, not the end."

"I must return to my quarters to meditate. You will join me for dinner tomorrow?" Silesia asked.

"I will join you for dinner," Spock agreed, "Sleep well, ko-kai."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: Four Days Later**

A few days later, the Enterprise was only two hours away from earth. Silesia was with Dr. McCoy in his quarters. They were on the couch, kissing passionately and Dr. McCoy's hands were beginning to wander. "We must stop," she said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry," Bones whispered, "I know you don't want to take things further yet. My emotions are getting the better of me."

"I will miss you, Leonard. Will you wait for me?" she asked, allowing a tear to escape down her cheek.

Bones brushed away the tear and smiled, "I will wait for you."

"I must see Spock and prepare for my departure. Will you see me off of the ship?"

"Of course, darlin'. I'll even beam down with you. The Captain, Spock and I need to address the Federation Council. Apparently, the Romulans sent them a message, asking why we disobeyed interstellar law. We have to answer for that."

"I must attend!" she exclaimed, "Why did Spock not inform me?"

"There was no reason to worry you with it. We'll be OK. You don't need to be there."

"I do need to be there, Leonard. Excuse me, I must prepare for this meeting and speak to the Captain." She stood up and left his quarters, and Bones rushed out to follow her.

They walked briskly through the halls of the ship until they arrived at the Captain's quarters. They signaled their arrival and waited until they heard the Captain call, "Enter!" before stepping through the door.

Captain Kirk and Spock stood in the Captain's quarters, both in dress uniforms.

"Silesia. What can I do for you?" Jim asked.

"Captain, I understand that you are to present yourselves before the Federation Council to answer as to why you did not obey interstellar law and hand me over to the Romulans. I will attend, and explain my actions."

"That will not be necessary, ko-kai," Spock said.

"It is necessary, Spock, and it is logical," she replied. "It was my actions that caused what happened. I will present myself before the Council to explain."

"And what will happen," Spock cut in, "if the Council decides that they must adhere to interstellar law? They would turn you over to the Romulans, and I would be powerless to stop them. I cannot take that risk."

"The risk is not yours to take, my brother. It is mine. If the Federation hands me over to the Romulans, then that is my destiny."

"Don't do this, darlin'," Bones said, "I couldn't bear to live without you."

"I must do this, Ashayam," she said, running her hand over his cheek, "It is my logical responsibility." She turned and faced all three men. "My wish has always been the reunification of the Vulcan and Romulan people. My father planted the seeds of change, and my actions have only nourished those seeds so they can grow and thrive. I had hoped to one day return to Romulus to guide the people toward logic and unity with their Vulcan brothers and sisters. I have meditated frequently since we left the Galian system. It is increasingly looking like that reunification will not happen in my lifetime. That is OK. I have made a difference on Romulus. If it is my destiny to be returned to Romulus and executed, then that is the way it shall be. I have had a good life and have no regrets. You must let me do this."

Spock looked at her for a long moment before finally nodding his consent. "I do not like this, Silesia. But if the Captain agrees, then you have my consent. Captain?"

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Captain Kirk asked.

"I am sure, Captain."

"Very well. We have less than two hours before we arrive at Spacedock. Everyone get ready."

Bones turned to Silesia and took her hands in his, "I have to get changed. It's not actually required for me to be there, but I go where they go."

"You are an honorable man, Leonard. I will go prepare as well. Thank you, Captain. Spock." And with that she left the room.

Once they were safely in Spacedock, she met the men by the Enterprise's main doors. They were all in dress uniforms and she was wearing a long, black, traditional Vulcan Ceremonial Robe. She started following them out of the Enterprise but was stopped by Dr. McCoy. "We'll meet you out there in a minute," Bones said. Spock just raised an eyebrow and then followed Captain Kirk off of the ship. Bones pulled Silesia aside and into an empty control room. When the door closed, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her. "This may be the last time I get to kiss you," he explained as he pulled away, "And even if it's not the last time, it still might be a while."

"We have to have faith that the universe will unfold as it is destined to," she replied.

Bones kissed her again and rested his forehead against hers. "Silesia, darlin'," he whispered, "I love you."

"And I love you, Leonard. Come. We should catch up with Spock and the Captain."

When they walked into the Council Chamber, they were shocked to see Sarek approaching them.

"Ambassador Sarek, we weren't expecting to see you here." Kirk said.

"Kirk, Dr. McCoy," Sarek greeted with a nod, "I will speak with my children alone."

"Yes, of course. Come on, Bones." Kirk said. Silesia reached out and squeezed Leonard's hand quickly before they walked away. Sarek raised an eyebrow but did not say anything, and waited until it was just the three of them before speaking.

"I have become aware of the charges against you. I am here to provide my support."

"Thank you, sa-mekh," Silesia replied, but before they could say more, the Chairman took his seat to begin the proceedings.

"We will speak more when this is through," Sarek said before leaving to take his seat.

The Chairman of the Council Admiral Gibbs banged his gavel for order and the four of them stood before him.

"We are gathered today to discuss the lack of adherence to interstellar law, as committed by Captain James Tiberius Kirk and his crew aboard the Enterprise. We have been contacted by Romulan authorities and informed that one of the science students aboard the Enterprise for a survey in the Galian system, Silesia Cretak of Romulus, is wanted by the Romulan authorities on the charge of conspiring to bring about civil war on Romulus. I'm assuming that you are Silesia Cretak." he said to her.

Silesia stepped forward, her head held high, and her face showing no emotion. She looked like a model Vulcan. "That has not been my name for many years. My name is S'chn T'gai Silesia of Vulcan, daughter of Sarek of the Clan of Surak. I left Romulus when I was seven years old, and have not since returned there. I am not a Romulan. I am a Vulcan."

"If you have not since returned to Romulus, why does the Romulan government want you for conspiracy?" the Chairman asked.

"I do not intend to create civil war on Romulus. I do not wish for war. My only wish is peace on Romulus. I have done nothing illegal, sir. I provide books and food to the Romulan people and toys for their children. I encourage them to embrace the peace and serenity that can only be found through logic. I have been changing the hearts and minds of the people, and the government sees me as an active threat to the Empire. That is why they fabricated the charges against me. When the Romulans intercepted the Enterprise, I explained the same thing to Captain Kirk and Commander Spock. They agreed that, despite interstellar law, they must do what is right and just. They did not hand me over to the Romulans for that reason. I am not a Romulan criminal, sir. I am a Vulcan student."

"Captain Kirk, is her report accurate?" the Chairman asked.

"It is," he replied, "I could not, in good conscious, hand her over to the Romulans on fabricated charges. Her desire is peace on Romulus, not war."

"Well, as morally sound as your intentions may be, Silesia, I am afraid that the Federation cannot violate interstellar law. You will be taken into custody until such time as you can be transferred to Romulus for trial. I'm sorry. Security, take her into custody."

"Oh God, no," Dr. McCoy said, stifling a sob. Spock simply closed his eyes as the guilt and regret washed over him. Security approached her but before they could secure her as a prisoner, a voice called out from the observation area.

"I am afraid that I cannot allow that," Sarek said loudly, approaching the bench.

"Ambassador Sarek, what business do you have at this meeting?" the Chairman asked.

"If you were indeed paying attention to Silesia's words, you would have heard her say that her name is S'chn T'gai Silesia of Vulcan, daughter of Sarek."

"She is _your_ daughter, Ambassador?"

"She is, and I have all of the legal documentation to prove it. As the Federation Vulcan Ambassador to Earth, you are aware that I have diplomatic immunity. That immunity extends to my immediate family as well. If you arrest her you will be in violation of Federation law, and the action will be seen as a great insult to the people of Vulcan. You will release her immediately."

The guards looked up at the Chairman and he nodded, "Release her. Ambassador Sarek, I certainly do not want to disturb the good relationship of Earth and Vulcan. Your daughter is free to go. Ambassador Galathon of Romulus owes me a favor. I suppose I can convince him to have the charges dropped, but under one condition, Silesia."

"Yes, Chairman?" she answered.

"Whatever relationship that you have with the people of Romulus needs to end immediately. No more sending food or books or toys. No more trying to convince them that logic is the only way. Because you have diplomatic immunity, the Federation cannot detain or extradite you; but if you continue what you're doing the Romulans will just issue more warrants, and most of the time they will use any means necessary to detain a prisoner. You saw that when they threatened to destroy the Enterprise. The Romulan government is often ruthless. If you continue your interaction with the people, not even the Federation or your immunity can keep you safe. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Chairman. I will cease all communication and assistance to the people of Romulus. Thank you, sir. Live long and prosper."

"Captain Kirk, there will be no action taken against you or your crew. You are also free to go."

"Thank you, sir," Kirk answered.

"This meeting is adjourned," the Chairman said, and the room began to clear out.

Bones smiled and resisted the urge to kiss her, as Sarek was standing right next to him.

"My children," Sarek said, "is there somewhere we can meet privately?"

"Conference room six should be empty, Ambassador. Spock knows the way," Kirk answered.

"We will meet you here when we are through, Captain," Spock said, and they walked with Sarek to the conference room.

When they were in the conference room and the door closed, Sarek's shoulders relaxed and he let out a sigh. "My daughter, I have always said that you would drive me to an early grave."

"I apologize for causing you distress, sa-mekh. I thank you for your attendance and intervention."

"Your intention to aid and educate the Romulan people is admirable, however, the Chairman's words were logical. You cannot continue your relationship with the people of Romulus."

"I understand. His words were indeed logical. It is regrettable that I can no longer assist them, but I think I have done as much as I can. Peace and logic will depend on the strength and resolve of the people."

"Like your brother, you are wise beyond your years, ko-fu."

Spock raised an eyebrow at the rare compliment from his father.

"Silesia," Sarek said, "Is there something that you wish to tell me regarding Dr. McCoy?"

Silesia thought for a moment before answering her father, "I cherish Dr. McCoy and he cherishes me. I am uncertain as to what the future holds, as our lives are quite different at the moment, but I hope that my future includes him. He is T'hy'la to Spock, and an honorable man. He has not shamed me. I have been shamed by no man," she assured him, "I have obtained my brother's blessing and now I seek your blessing, sa-mekh."

"I am relieved that he has not shamed you. I have found Spock to be an adequate judge of character. You have my blessing, ko-fu."

"Thank you, father. You honor me."

"I must take my leave of you," Sarek said, "and return to Vulcan to be with your mother. Do either of you have a message for her?"

"Yes," Silesia said, "tell her that I will contact her next week when I return to the University."

Sarek nodded, "Spock, a message for your mother?"

"Tell her that I will also contact her when I am back on board the Enterprise next week."

"Very well. Your mother and I will be returning to earth in four months to attend your graduation, Silesia. Spock, will you be attending? Your mother is anxious to see you."

"I am uncertain," Spock replied, "If my schedule on the Enterprise allows it, I will attend."

Before Sarek could say anything else, Silesia wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. Sarek looked startled for a moment, then returned her hug, gave her a squeeze and pulled her away gently, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"You show too much emotion, my daughter," he chided gently, but his eyes were soft and affectionate.

"That is twice that you have saved my life, sa-mekh. Thank you," she said.

"It is illogical to thank a father for his duty to his children, Silesia." He stepped away from her and held up his hand to salute them. "Live long and prosper, my children."

They returned his salute, "Live long and prosper, sa-mekh."

Sarek returned to the main chamber, and sought out Kirk and McCoy. "Dr. McCoy, a word in private," he said.

Bones glanced at Jim nervously then followed Sarek back to the conference room. They passed Silesia and Spock on the way. "Sa-mekh?" Silesia said as Bones gave her a look of nervous desperation.

"I will speak with Dr. McCoy alone," Sarek replied simply, continuing to walk.

Silesia could only shrug her shoulders at the doctor and grin. Sarek was only doing his duty as a father.

"Dr. McCoy," Sarek said once they were alone, "my daughter has informed me that you have entered into a relationship with her."

"Yes, that's right," Bones replied nervously.

"Do you love my daughter, Doctor?" Sarek asked.

Bones was momentarily startled by his question, but figured the best way to approach this was to tell the truth. "Yes, Ambassador, I do love her. She's strong, intelligent, compassionate, logical… I cherish her and the time we've spent together."

"My daughter has informed me that you have not shamed her. I trust she is telling me the truth?" Sarek knew that Silesia spoke the truth, but wanted to see his reaction.

Bones found himself blushing at the question and thinking to himself, "Is he really asking me if I slept with his daughter?"

"She speaks the truth. I have not shamed your daughter," he answered truthfully. "My ex wife left me quite a few years ago. I haven't… known a woman since then."

"Many human males are ruled by their hormones and emotions. They will say things to a female that they do not mean to satisfy physical needs. You must understand, Doctor, that it is my duty as a father to make sure your intentions are pure. May I have your thoughts?"

Bones was usually wary of Vulcan telepathy, but nodded his agreement for the sake of his girl. "You may."

He closed his eyes as Sarek stepped forward and placed his fingers on the meld points on his face.

Sarek searched his mind, and found an overwhelming love and affection for Silesia that warmed his heart. After a moment he ended the meld and removed his hand. "Your intentions are pure, and your love is genuine. You have my blessing, Doctor McCoy." He held up his hand in a Vulcan salute, "Live long and prosper." Sarek left without another word.

Bones sighed with relief when he left, "I could use a drink after today."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4: Three Years Later**

Shortly after Dr. McCoy and Silesia celebrated the one year anniversary of their bonding and wedding, she was admitted to the hospital at Starfleet Headquarters to have their baby.

Spock and Jim waited anxiously in the waiting room. Every few minutes Spock would get up from his seat and peer through the glass doors. "Relax, Spock," Jim said with a smile, "I'm sure everything is fine. We'll hear something soon."

"I'm sure that everything is fine, Jim," Spock replied, "I am simply… anxious to meet my nephew." He sat back down, and after a few minutes Bones came through the door in full surgical scrubs with a grin on his face.

"My boy is here!" he exclaimed, "Come on back!"

They followed him into the room, where Silesia was laying, exhausted and sweaty, but with a joyful smile on her face and a small bundle in her arms.

"Hello! Come in!" she said when she saw them. She handed the baby to Spock, who cradled him careful.

"This is David Spock McCoy," Bones said proudly.

Spock stroked the baby's cheek with his finger and couldn't stop the smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth. "He has his mother's ears and eyebrows," he said, noticing the tiny pointed ears and upturned eyebrows.

"That he does, but the rest of his anatomy is all human." Bones replied.

Spock handed him to Bones and and sat next to his sister as Jim and Bones continued to fuss over the baby.

"You did well, Silesia," he told her as he sat. "I must say that you and Dr. McCoy have made quite the handsome child. And I am honored by his name. Thank you, ko-kai. Will our parents be arriving soon?"

"They should be here within the hour," she replied, leaning back on her pillows and closing her eyes.

"Spock is right," Jim said as he approached and handed the baby back to her, "He is a handsome little fella."

They talked for a few more minutes before Jim excused himself to go to a meeting. A short time later, Sarek and Amanda knocked on the door.

"Hello!" Amanda said, peeking her head in.

"Come in!" Bones called.

He took the baby from Silesia and handed him over to Amanda. "Oh my goodness! He's perfect!" she said.

"This is David Spock McCoy," Bones said to them and Amanda smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Hello, David. I'm your grandma," she whispered. "Oh, look at his little Vulcan ears and eyebrows! Isn't that precious! Sarek, come meet your grandson!" She handed the baby to Sarek and said, "David, this is your sa'mekh'al."

Sarek took him in his arms, and could not help but to smile when the baby sneezed. "He is a handsome child." He handed the baby back to his wife and then went to Silesia's bedside. "How are you, my daughter?"

"I'm exhausted," she admitted, "but extremely pleased. My son is healthy. I cannot ask for more than that."

"Indeed," Sarek agreed. "What are your plans, Leonard?" he asked Bones, "Do you intend to return to the Enterprise?"

"No, not for a long while anyway. I've accepted a two year position in the neurology department here at the hospital, that way I can be home every night. After that, I will return to the Enterprise part time, six months on, six months off."

"That is a wise decision," Sarek stated, "Children need their fathers, and the first two years are critical to the bonding process."

Sarek stood and Amanda handed him the baby again, so she could spend time with Silesia.

"Hello, son of my daughter," he whispered. "I will see to it that you have the finest education available, no matter what the cost. And if you ever get tired of your parents, as children often do, you will have a room waiting for you at your grandparents dwelling on Vulcan."

They all smiled at his sweet conversation with the baby, and when Sarek began singing to him quietly, Silesia gasped, "I know that lullaby, sa-mekh! You sang it to me as you carried me home on my first day on Vulcan."

"I am surprised that you remember that. Vulcan lullabies are only sung to very small children. I sang to you that day to attempt to comfort you and ease your mind. It was the only time I sang it to you."

"I will never forget that day. The day that I was reborn on Vulcan and found my family. I will never forget that lullaby either."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5: Two Years Later**

Silesia, Bones, and two year old David beamed aboard the Enterprise to say goodbye to Leonard, who was about to go on his first six month mission since their son was born. Spock was in the transporter room waiting for them.

"Uncle 'Pock!" David called and ran over to him.

Spock picked him up and said, "Hello, David. Welcome aboard."

"Welcome aboard, Uncle 'Pock!" David repeated and Spock smiled. David was one of the only people that could get Spock to openly show emotion.

"I see Uncle Jim?" David asked.

"Uncle Jim is on the bridge. Dr. McCoy, there is a yeoman waiting to take your things to your quarters. If you and Silesia would like, I will take David to the bridge so you can get your things unpacked and have some alone time before we get underway.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you," Silesia replied, then she kissed David's cheek. "Be good for Uncle Spock. Daddy and I will come get you shortly."

Spock carried David to the bridge and set him down. "Uncle Jim!" he called, running over to the Captain.

Jim smiled and hoisted him into the air, spinning him around. David squealed with delight. "Well, hello David. Welcome aboard."

"Welcome aboard!" David said again. "I fly the spaceship?"

"Absolutely, pal," Jim replied, "in twenty years, she's all yours!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6: Eighteen Years Later**

"I know you love Starfleet and the Enterprise," Silesia said to Leonard at dinner one evening, "but I'm so glad that you're retired now. I just don't think I can take it anymore. Spock dying to save the ship and giving you his katra, then him regenerating on that awful Genesis planet and the fal-tor-pan to save him which could have killed you both. Then our crazy half brother Sybok stealing the ship and flying it into the great barrier. Then you getting convicted of murder and sent to the Klingon penal asteroid of Rure Penthe. David is off in medical school at Starfleet academy and frankly my nerves are shot at this point. I'm just so glad you're home."

Bones smiled lovingly at his wife, "I'm happy to be home, darlin'. I know it wasn't easy for you or David to have me out in space. And then especially this last mission when I got sent to that God forsaken, freezing prison hell hole… I've never been so happy to see you. Now let's stop talking about all of this bad stuff and focus on the good! My first order of business now that I'm officially retired is vacation! Someplace warm! I've still got a chill in my bones from Rure Penthe. I was thinking we could go to Terra 3. It's nice and warm all year long, they have beautiful beaches, and we can stop at Vulcan on the way to visit your parents. Also, David has his break coming up so he can go, too."

"Leonard, that sounds wonderful! And since Vulcan is on the way, it's logical that we stop to visit my parents. Plus this is the cooler season on Vulcan so the heat won't be so unbearable."

"Oh, so it'll only be a hundred degrees instead of a hundred and twenty. That sounds lovely, dear!" he teased smiling.

"Stop teasing, Leonard!" she scolded with a laugh. "You said you wanted to go someplace warm."

"That I do, sweetheart."

As they finished eating, their sound system started playing another song.

"Oh, Leonard, this is our wedding song! The first song we ever danced to when I was on board the Enterprise for that survey in the Galian system. Do you remember that?"

"Of course I remember that, darlin'. I fell in love with you that night as we danced. Been smitten ever since. Would you like to dance?" he asked, standing and holding out his hand.

He led her to the living room and pressed his cheek against hers as they swayed to the music. He sang to her softly, just as he did that first night, and on their wedding night.

"I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you"


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7: Eighty Years Later**

Ambassador Spock was just finishing a video call in his personal quarters with Pardek of Romulus, when he heard a knock on the door of his apartment at the Vulcan embassy in San Francisco

"Enter!" he called and one of his assistants, a young Vulcan named Sitek, came in the room.

"I apologize for the disturbance at this late hour, Ambassador, but an urgent message came through for you at the embassy."

"Thank you, Sitek," Spock replied. Sitek handed him an envelope and then left quickly.

The message was from Starfleet specialty hospital. Silesia was dying.

Spock walked briskly through the halls of the hospital, and met one of Silesia's doctors outside of her room.

"Ambassador Spock," the doctor said, "thank you for getting here so quickly. I'm Dr. Burman."

"Tell me of my sister," Spock said without preamble.

"She's developed a rare and aggressive blood disorder. So far, we've only seen it manifest in people born on Romulus, and apparently it's quite rare there as well. There's almost no medical literature on it since Romulus is such a closed off planet, and unfortunately there is no known cure. All we can do is treat the symptoms. I'm sorry, Ambassador."

Spock closed his eyes and sighed, "How long?"

"Hours, sir. Perhaps even minutes. Go ahead and sit with her. I'm sorry," he said again.

Spock composed himself quickly then walked into her room.

"Hello, Spock," she said weakly from the bed. He sat down beside her and took her hand.

"Hello, Silesia. It is my understanding that Starfleet will allow just about anyone into a hospital these days."

She smiled at their old joke and Spock squeezed her hand. "I will hire doctors to research this. If you can just hang on…"

"It is my time, sa-kai," she interrupted. "I have lived a long life, over one hundred years. I've had to bury our mother, my husband and my son. Sarek hasn't much time left. I am weary. Do not grieve for me, my brother. I have had a good life. The only regret that I have is that I was not able to help the people of Romulus."

"You are dining on ashes, and regretting something that you have no reason to regret. You have done more than you know. The time for the reunification of the Romulan and Vulcan people is upon us."

Her eyes lit up. "Tell me, my brother."

"There are groups who work for reunification in every populated area. I've personally spoken with members from four provinces. Your work and the work of your biological father has become a worldwide movement. It has become a serious concern for the Romulan leadership. Enough of a concern that the leadership may be forced to accept a Vulcan peace initiative. If the current leaders do not, when they die, the next generation of leaders will embrace it with open arms. I'm optimistic, though. I have recently been in touch with certain members of the current Romulan leadership who wish to bring about change. So, as I have said, you should have no regrets. Your work has paid off. I am proud of you."

"Oh Spock, that is wonderful! Now I can truly rest in peace knowing that my dream for the Romulan people is coming true."

"There is still much to do though, sister, and some hearts and minds that need changing, but our goal is obtainable. I will be traveling to Romulus soon, to meet with members of the leadership and the people. I will help to bring about reunification."

"And the Federation has approved your travel to Romulus?"

Spock allowed her a smile, "They have not. The Federation unfortunately still has a very closed mind when it comes to Romulus. As they say, old habits die hard. I will travel there on my private vessel. No one at the Federation knows. They will put me down as missing. I do not know if they will find me on Romulus, but even if they do, I will hopefully have enough time to cement the reunification."

Silesia smiled, "You are becoming reckless in your old age. Thank you, Spock, for making my dream come true."

"Thank you for giving me the courage to truly work for peace." Spock replied.

"My time is short, my brother. Before you go to Romulus, you must take my katra to Mount Seleya." Spock stood over her and lifted her hand to his face. As she transferred her katra to him, he felt all of her love and admiration for him, and her immense relief that the reunification of Romulus and Vulcan was coming to fruition.

Finally the transfer was complete, and she dropped her hand, exhausted from the effort. Tears were now freely flowing down Spock's cheeks.

"I love you, my brother. Live long and prosper."

"And I love you, Silesia. Sleep well."

She gave him one last smile, then closed her eyes for the last time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8: One Year Later**

Spock had been on Romulus for some time, and the Federation sent the Enterprise and her Captain, Jean Luc Picard, to retrieve him. He had been deceived by the Romulan proconsuls, and him, as well as the crew of the Enterprise, had nearly been killed. He did not let those setbacks discourage him, though. He vowed to continued to work toward reunification, regardless of the risk to himself.

Captain Picard and his android crew member were getting ready to leave Romulus, expecting Spock to go with them.

"Captain, I will not be coming with you," Spock said calmly.

"Ambassador?" Captain Picard said, confused.

"The reason for my coming here has never been more clear. The union of Vulcan and the Romulan people will not be achieved by politics or by diplomacy, but it will be achieved. The answer has been here before us all along. An inexorable evolution toward a Vulcan philosophy has already begun. Like the first Vulcans, these people are struggling to a new enlightenment. It may take decades, even centuries for them to reach it, but they will reach it. And I must help."

 **The End**


End file.
